Konan's Idea
by ilovefangg
Summary: A story about Konan's Idea and its fluffyness! and i wasn't sure about the rating soo yeah! and i suck at summaries! Chapter 2 is up! There will be four chapters total.
1. Konan's Idea

Chapter 1 ~ Konan's Idea

Ok the charecters do not belong to me and i did not write this story.

It was Saturday and the Akatsuki were out of missions. Most of the members were out terrorizing Hidden Leaf Village but not Hidan and Konan.

Konan and Hidan were cuddling on the couch watching T.V. Hidan kept trying to find an opportunity to make a move but the cameras in the room were zooming in and recording. That's when Konan said "Ya know…we should go somewhere" "hotel beach?" he asked. "no silly! I mean somewhere special that I've never showed anyone before!!!!" A very large smile came across her face, he answered bluntly "its not a tree house is it?" Her smile faded. "no but a tree house is small and at night its dark…Unless you bring a candle to set the mood". Hidan immediately took back what he said and if he ever thought ill about tree houses. "uh, well" he cleared his throat. "you know if you get scared I will make it all better" He leaned in ang gently kissed her lips. She giggled and he blushed but never had she kissed him back. But it didn't last long because who better to walk in then. Pain. "so, uh, am I intruding on SOMETHING???!!!" he added emphasis to make hidan look like an idiot. They both looked away and smiled for the look on Pains face was pure jealousy . "well if you too don't mind im going to see whats…what's going on im my room" He pointed upstairs which was the holding room if you wanted to watch the Hidan and Konan channel. "hes up to something" said konan as hidan leaned into seduce her some more. Konan pushed him away as he whispered. "who cares as long as we have a night with each other. She thought about it and layed back as Hidan got to make his move.


	2. The Night To Remember

Chapter 2 ~ The Night to Remember

"Itachi! Quick, what should I were?" Konan had about 50 different outfits on her bed and Itachi in an armchair next to it.

"Jeez, it's like a whole mall."

He said under his breath. She then slapped him with the fish net tights and yelled silently

"you are going to help me! BeCause tonight I want to impress Hidan!!"

His eyes went wide and the he sighed and said

"well I like the red satin dress."

"That's not clothing? Agh, that's something from Victoria's Secret okay?"

One again his blind eyes (which she noticed were turning slightly grey) enlarged and he pointed to a small pink shirt which matched the mini skirt she was wearing.

"I like that but its not lingerie is it?!"

He giggled and couldn't finish his sentence.

"OK play times over, thank you now get out."

She pushed him out the door and who should be standing there looking through a hole in her door but Hidan and Sasori. Both of them were half dress and staring blankly up at her.

"Hi there doll."

Sasori said as he waved and smiled.

"Sooooo uh you picked Itachi to help you huh? I picked Sasori here."

Hidan was still kneeling on the floor when Konan snapped.

"I can see that!"

Then she slammed her door shut.

"Damn…she getting her period or what?"

Hidan asked.

"Well that wouldn't be good for what you have planned for tonight!"

Sasori smirked which sent chills down Hidan's back.

"Oh wues me wues me, I seem to have given you an idea."

Hidan knew Sasori knew what Konan was up to which Hidan knew nothing of. (Did she confuse you? Well…anyway) Hidan ran to Kakuzu's room who was being massaged and fed grapes by a very expensive therapist.

"Awww, hey Hidan how's it going?"

Kakuzu's waved and Hidan noticed the disgusted face of the woman. He chuckled and said,

"soo…uh…you tense or somethin'?"

"Well actually yes. Business is slow you know with these ball bonds man. Heh their like 5,000 years old and cant remember a thing ya know?"

Kakuzu looked like he was enjoying this pretty woman touching him because the masks forced her to massage his lower back. The only thing Hidan could respond was,

"Dirty old man…"

But kept it to himself.

"Can I borrow some bucks?"

"WHY!!??"

Kakuzu's face all of a sudden became contorted and confused.

"w-well maybe for Konan?"

he replied, holding back giggles.

"Well since im in such a great mood you can have a few bucks but not too much okay?"

"Yeah yeah sure"

Hidan rambled on under his breath. Soon after he collected $35 bucks no sooner had the massage been over and the woman got her pay. Hidan also noticed that Kakuzu leaned in real close, and whispered something in her ear and handed her an extra $20. What the hell was going on here? Hidan thought as he left Kakuzu's room. That's when he noticed he was still halfway dressed and it was 7:52 which meant he has only eight minutes to get ready.

* * *

Okay That was the 2nd chapter. Next one will come soon!!! Unless I have too much homework to do ok? Ok!!

R

E

V

I

E

W

!!!


End file.
